


Chasing Your Heart

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adrenaline, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Storm Chasers, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bad Weather, Brother Feels, Camera Man Sam Winchester, Castiel is Along for the Ride, Castiel is Stranded, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chance Meetings, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Castiel/Dean Winchester, Developing Relationship, Driver Dean Winchester, Feels, Ficlet, Filming, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, SPNStayAtHome, Storm - Freeform, Storm Chase, Storm Chaser Dean Winchester, Storm Chaser Sam Winchester, Storm Chasers, Storm Chasing, The Impala (Supernatural), Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tornado, Tumblr Prompt, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Storm Chasers Dean and Sam Winchester are racing across the Kansas plains chasing a thunderstorm with a possible tornado in their sights. But just as they're getting close to the storm, Dean spots a pickup with its hazards on in the hard shoulder. He quickly pulls over and meets Cas, who's flat tire has him stranded. Dean is instantly attracted to this stranger. He invites Cas to join them and Cas immediately agrees, because he's captivated by this mystery man who chases storms for a living.Then the chase really begins.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Chasing Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet oneshot written for the DeanCas #SPNStayAtHome event on Tumblr. This ficlet is based on a single word prompt.  
> Prompt 7: Thunderstorm

The radar beeped loudly, the sound filling the Impala with it’s shrill sound. “It’s swinging left, Dean. Left!”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you,” Dean muttered, yanking the wheel and spinning them off onto a side road towards the dark and heavy cloud formation in the distance. “Are we picking up any signs of a tornado yet?”

Sam hummed, clicking some buttons on his laptop one-handed as he kept the camera steady with the other. “Gimme a sec.”

“We’re rolling, right? Keep the camera up ahead. Lightning is increasing in frequency. Getting some massive bolts criss-crossing.” Sure enough, as soon as Dean said the words, a massive bolt lit up the sky, the roll of thunder turning menacing as Dean pressed his foot down further on the accelerator. “Sam?” Dean snapped.

“Yes, yes. Latest reports rolling in say it looks like a supercell. First one in Tornado Alley this year. We just need to get out the rear flank downdraft.”

“We’re not missing it then,” Dean said. “We need that footage. Please, for the love of God, tell me you have enough battery to capture the whole storm. So help me God if that camera dies before we reach the tornado…”

“For the millionth time, it’s fully charged and I grabbed the spare battery as we ran out. Just hurry the hell up and drive faster. There’s been no sightings of a touchdown yet. We might be able to report it in this time.”

“‘Bout damn time. I’m so tired of Ketch and his gang being at the epicenter of every storm last year.”

Sam grumbled, adjusting some settings on his camera. There was another loud crack echoing as a bright flash tore across the sky. And then the Heavens opened up, the rain thrashing down in hard sheets as Dean pushed the car faster down the side road.

“You’re coming up on a right turn back onto the main road. Should help us swing round to the front of the storm cell so we can catch the thing when it touches down. Window is getting ever smaller though. We’ve got maybe seven minutes until touchdown with the way the clouds are forming,” Sam said loudly, talking over the drumming of the rain on the roof.

“Looks like it’s forming a cone tornado if the clouds keep that shape,” Dean said, grinning over at Sam.

A loud buzzing filled the car as both of their phones began to vibrate. “Tornado warning from the weather service,” Sam read aloud as he silenced both of their phones.

“Damn better be a tornado. If we lugged it all the way across Kansas for a plain thunderstorm I’m gonna be pissed,” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Right turn in 250 feet,” he yelled over the rain.

Dean swung the car hard, and with a sharp bump they were back on the main road. “Alright Baby, time to show us what you got. Let’s get this tornado,” Dean said, putting his foot to the floor as the speedometer cranked over 90 mph.

“Hail coming down on my side,” Dean shouted, nudging Sam. Sam was quick to turn the camera, aiming out of the rear left window and capturing the hail as it started to pound the car.

Dean pushed harder, watching as the speed ticked over 95. And that’s when he saw it. The blotch of color on the side of the road; the unmistakable shape of a red pickup truck not moving.

“Dude, there’s a car just pulled off on the side up ahead,” Dean shouted to Sam.

“Could be another storm chaser?”

Dean took his foot off the accelerator, and he shook his head as the pickup truck became clearer the closer they got. “Nah, man, their hazards are on. We should pull over.”

“Dean! We have maybe five minutes until touch-down, if we’re lucky.”

“We can’t leave someone out here if that tornado does touch down. We’re almost on top of it now. High chances it touches down and comes barreling straight through here. We’re stopping,” Dean snapped.

“Fine, but the camera is still rolling. We need all the footage we can get.”

Dean grumbled but yanked the car into the hard shoulder and came to a stop a little ways behind the pickup. Grabbing one of the umbrellas they had thrown across the back seat, Dean quickly jumped out and slammed the door shut behind him. The rain instantly pelted him, soaking through his shirt.

But that was nothing to the poor guy who was crouched down by the right rear tire of the pickup. His dark brown hair was sticking to his forehead, and his clothes looked drenched. He fumbled with the wrench in his hand, and slammed his hand down against the flat tire.

“Shit,” Dean muttered, running up to the man. “Hey there. Not trying to startle you,” he yelled over the rain.

The man instantly looked up, his hair flopping into his eyes, as he reached out to grab the wrench again, holding it up in self defense.

“Woah,” Dean said, throwing his free hand up in surrender. “I’m just here to help.”

The man stood up, pushing his hair out of his eyes and finally looking at Dean. “I don’t need- o-oh… hi,” the man said, darting his eyes back down to the flat tire, his face flushing red and his eyes blowing wide.

“Hi,” Dean said, instantly checking out the man in front of him. Despite being soaked through, the man was gorgeous. Even in the eerie darkness of the storm, the man’s bright blue eyes were captivating. He was wearing a dark black suit and tie with a trench coat thrown over the business clothes as if that would keep the rain out. He was just slightly shorter than Dean, with a 5 o'clock shadow and full lips that made Dean want to find out how they tasted.

A deafening crack of thunder pierced through the torrential downpour, and Dean instantly looked over to his left. The clouds had definitely formed into a cone funnel that was mere minutes from reaching the ground.

“Listen man, I know you don’t know me, but that’s a tornado and the trajectory is going to put it straight through here if our calculations are correct. You’re never going to fix that tire in the next three minutes. Leave the pickup and come with us? Backseats open and a hell of a lot drier than out here. We’re chasing the storm anyway,” Dean shouted.

“I’m sorry, what?” The man hesitated for a moment, and the telltale sound of the Impala’s door slamming shut cut through the sound of the rain. 

“DEAN! We’ve got maybe three minutes at a max. We gotta go. Now!” Sam yelled.

Dean turned to look at his brother, but Sam was already facing the storm, camera propped on his shoulder as he talked lowly for the camera; probably explaining the boring parts of the storm like what the cloud formations were called and the specific funnel formation.

Dean turned back to the man. The man had yanked the collar of his trench coat up, as if trying to ward off the heavy rain. “Why does he have a massive camera?” the man asked, motioning to Sam.

“Because that’s our job. We’re storm chasers; my brother and I. We chase storms and film them.”

Dean looked back over to Sam, who had panned the camera away from the storm to film him and the man. “Listen, I’ll explain everything in the car. But we need to get moving. Right now,” Dean said as the hail started to bounce more heavily against the tarmac.

“Alright, ye-yeah- I’ll uh... I’ll go with you,” the man stuttered, the semi-permanent blush running down his wet cheeks to his neck; making the white collar of his shirt stand out.

“Fantastic,” Dean yelled, reaching out with his free hand and yanking the man underneath the umbrella. “Name’s Dean, by the way,” Dean said, hand still firmly around the man’s wrist as he pulled them towards the Impala.

“Castiel,” the man said. “Cas. I prefer Cas.”

“Great,” Dean said, reaching out to yank the back door open. “Hop on in, Cas. We’ve got work to do.” Throwing Cas a wide grin, Dean closed the umbrella and jumped back into the car.

As soon as Dean slid into the driver's seat, Sam instantly swung the camera on him. Dean smiled widely, throwing a wink at the camera for good measure. “Dean Winchester here, camera manned by none other than Sam Winchester. We’re the Storm Brothers, and it’s time to chase a storm. Give us the basics, Sammy.”

Sam motioned with his finger beneath the view of the camera, pointing to the left and mouthing, ‘hurry.’

Dean gave a minute nod, revved the engine, and tore off after the dark cloud spiraling towards the earth. “We’re looking at the first tornado to hit Tornado Alley this season. Large dense clouds are coming together to form what’s known as a cone tornado. These tornadoes are narrower where they touch the ground, by wider where they meet the thunderstorm in the sky. They are more dangerous than the thinner rope tornadoes, therefore they cause more damage. Cross fingers we can get some good footage for you guys today of wreckage and debris,” Sam narrated as Dean raced down the road.

“Shit,” Dean muttered, casting his eyes to the left as the funnel cloud rushed towards the ground. The distinct sounds of tornado sirens echoed in the night sky as another loud bang of thunder shook the car.

“You’ve got maybe a minute and half until touch down. Time to go off-roading?” Sam asked, zooming the camera on the funnel formation as the rain thrashed down onto the roof of the car.

“Give me a pull-off and I’ll take it,” Dean said, voice loud over the heavy rain.

“Coming up on your left, 300 feet,” Sam shouted back.

Dean yanked the wheel, and they were off, driving through the field towards the storm.

Cas leaned forward towards Dean. “You do this for a living?”

Darting his eyes up to the rearview mirror so he could catch Cas’ gaze, Dean laughed. “Oh yeah. We work with the weather channel and freelance for a couple networks. Best job in the world when you actually have a storm to chase.”

“Dean’s just an adrenaline junkie,” Sam interjected, looking back at Cas.

Cas’ eyes sparked, flickering back to meet Dean’s gaze in the mirror. “I’ve never been this close to a tornado before,” Cas admitted.

“Well isn’t today your lucky day?” Dean said with a smirk, throwing Cas a wink.

“Lucky in more ways than one,” Cas replied, winking right back at Dean.

Dean flushed, ducking his head and focusing back on the storm in front of him. “Here we go,” Dean said, a few moments later. “The chase is about to begin. Everyone ready?”

“Cameras rolling. Let’s do this,” Sam said.

Looking up, Dean locked eyes with Cas. “Ready for the biggest adrenaline rush of your life?”

Cas grinned, leaning forward into the front seat between Dean and Sam. “Hell yes.”

And then the tornado touched down, kicking up a cluster of trees and spiraling them up into the evening sky. “Woah,” Cas said, eyes blown wide as the tornado started to rip the ground apart.

“I need the estimated wind speed and direction she’s heading, Sammy.”

“Current estimates of winds at 135 mph. Classification EF3. Heading northeast.”

“What’s an EF3?” Cas asked, looking straight at Dean.

Dean tore his eyes off of the tornado, quickly looking over at Cas and beaming at him before revving the engine and pushing them even closer towards the danger zone. “It’s the code for the classification of the tornado. There’s three broad categories, depending on wind speed and damage. Sammy’s making a rough estimate based on our device over there which is measuring the wind speed of what’s up ahead of us. EF3 is categorized as strong with wind speeds up to 155 mph. It’s when it gets to EF4 is when it’s considered violent. Those ones are awesome to witness, but harder to get close to.”

When Dean glanced back over, he saw Cas was still looking at him, as if he’d never taken his eyes off of him. It made a warm flush creep down his neck, and he found himself staring at Cas; his eyes lingering on Cas’ full lips.

“Dean! Eyes on the storm,” Sam said, a sense of urgency to his tone.

Tearing his eyes away from Cas, Dean looked back and saw the tornado had wiped around, heading straight for them. “Shit,” Dean swore, slamming on the breaks. “And now she’s chasing us.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Cas asked, jaw dropping.

Dean spun the wheel, and the car swung around; careening in a circle. “Keep filming the debris,” Dean yelled just as a wooden structure was hurled just to the left of the Impala.

The rumbling sound of the tornado was getting louder and louder; roaring to life right behind them. Dean slammed on the gas, and took off back the way they’d come; the tornado right on their tail.

Cas leaned up against the window, watching in awe as stray trees and pieces of buildings were thrown into the air and sent hurtling in all directions. A pile of bricks suddenly smacked the side of the car, a loud _thunk_ that rattled the Impala. Cas saw the wince that flashed across Dean’s face; the way he soothed a hand over the steering wheel briefly before veering to the right to avoid being hit by a sheet of metal roofing.

“Dean’s extremely protective of the car, despite the fact we chase storms in her and she gets the crap beaten outta her by the debris,” Sam yelled over to Cas as he saw the way Cas was looking at Dean.

“And I fix Baby up after every chase so she’s good as new,” Dean yelled back, throwing Sam the middle finger for emphasis.

Cas grinned, his eyes lingering on Dean again. “You chase storms, you’re full of weather knowledge, and you fix up cars. Is there anything you can’t do?” Cas asked over the roar of the wind.

Dean jerked his head up, his cheeks flushing red as he looked at Cas. “I-I… um,” he stuttered.

“He’s terrible at singing. I mean absolute shit. And yet I'm subjected to it on every single storm chase,” Sam yelled, shoving Dean with his elbow.

“Screw you, Sam,” Dean bit back, jerking the wheel hard enough that Sam jerked forward in his seat. He flashed a victorious smirk at Sam before they sharply veered back onto the main road again. He slammed on the brakes, swiveling in his seat to see the tornado was still right behind them. “We need to get side by side with her so we can follow her path. Any suggestions?” he yelled as the rain pelted down even harder; obscuring half of the tornado with its heavy sheets.

“There’s a detour on the right like half a mile past where my pickup broke down,” Cas yelled from the backseat.

“Perfect, that’ll do nicely, Cas,” Dean shouted back, reaching out and touching Cas’ hand that was resting on the top of the seat near Dean’s shoulder.

Cas was the one to flush this time; the tips of his ears turning red as Dean’s hand lingered for a brief second before his hands were back on the wheel. 

And then they were tearing off again, back down the road through the heavy rain and strong winds pulling the car across the road. Dean was focused on driving, expertly dodging and weaving through the debris and shrapnel as it careened through the air straight at them. Sam was filming everything, camera swiveling around as he explained what he was seeing to the camera.

Cas sat back and watched with awe; his eyes darting between the storm outside and Dean. The tornado was powerful and beautiful and like nothing Cas had ever seen before, but it wasn’t the massive funnel cloud that had his heart racing. It was the man driving the car; with his dazzling green eyes and his wicked grin that made Cas’ heart skip a beat.

Up ahead, Cas could see the chipping red paint of his pickup, and he knew the turnoff they needed to go down was just past his car. He was just about to open his mouth to tell Dean to get ready to turn, when the tornado veered off from behind them, suddenly tearing in front of them.

Dean swore and slammed on the brakes and all three of them lurched forward at the abrupt movement. One second the tornado was ripping in front of them, and the next it had wiped up Cas’ pickup, sailing it into the air.

“Fuck. My car!” Cas cried out, watching as his old faithful was thrown into the air like a ragdoll. They all paused for a moment, watching the pickup as the howling, swirling winds wiped it higher and higher, and then it was hurtling back down at an angle, straight towards them.

“Shit!” Dean yelled. He scrambled for the accelerator; the Impala lurching into action as Dean swerved to the left and raced forward down the road. 

A mere few seconds later, Cas’ pickup slammed into the concrete behind them, where they had just been stalling a few moments ago. The pickup exploded, metal and glass flying out in a large sea of destruction.

“And that, everyone, is why you need to get as far away as possible when a tornado is around. Being a car will not protect you from the damage a tornado can cause. And never ever drive anywhere near a tornado unless you’re a professional,” Sam said into the camera, catching the whole scene. 

Keeping his eyes on the road, Dean reached back and patted Cas’ arm. “I’m sorry about your pickup, Cas,” Dean yelled over the howling winds.

Cas looked back one last time, the smashed remains of his car littered across the road. He shook his head, looking back to Dean. “It’s just a car. Thank God I wasn’t in it. Pretty damn glad you coaxed me into your backseat,” he said.

Dean laughed, throwing Cas a bright smile.

“Right turn is coming up,” Cas said, pointing to the pull off to Dean’s right.

“‘Bout damn time. Now it’s our turn to chase her,” Dean said, turning to the camera and flashing his signature smirk.

Just as they turned off onto the side road, the tornado ripped through the side of a building; bricks and metal bursting into the air and getting whipped into a frenzy.

“Now you get the best vantage point of the damage trail these bad girls can create,” Dean said, looking up into the rearview mirror to catch Cas’ eyes. “It’s all about keeping up with her now without getting too close to be sucked into her vortex, and not straying too far behind that we lose her trajectory.”

“How do you do that, exactly?” Cas asked, biting at his lower lip.

Dean let out a sharp noise, and tore his gaze away from Cas. “By being an excellent driver.” With that, Dean hit the gas and they lurched forward even faster. The sky lit up as the lightning restarted up again; large bolts zigzagging across the sky with a bang of thunder so loud it made Cas jump.

Dean reached back, patting Cas arm again briefly before pulling away. “Everything about storm chasing is loud,” he shouted back to Cas. “You’re right in the epicenter of the storm. Everything is cranked up to eleven. Lightning is brighter, thunder is louder, rain is heavier, and the winds are louder and more brutal than you’re ever prepared for.”

Cas cocked his head, watching the way Dean’s hands danced over the steering wheel as the car weaved and maneuvered around the falling debris. “You seem well equipped at handling the elements,” Cas pointed out.

Dean laughed, his eyes sparking bright green as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and lit Dean’s face up. “That’s because we’ve been chasing storms for fifteen years. You learn to get good after taking the beating the storms throw out.”

“Dean, left side,” Sam yelled, motioning with the camera.

Looking over, Dean saw the formation of a second funnel cloud descending from the storm cloud. “Damn, she’s one hell of a powerful one this time. Two funnels and we’re clocking in at nine minutes.”

“Two funnels? That’s a thing?” Cas asked, nudging the back of Dean’s neck with his forearm.

Dean automatically leaned into the touch. “They’re what’s called a multivortex tornado. You can get several smaller tornadoes orbiting the center of the big bad one. They don’t last very long, usually only a few seconds. Sammy and I always coined it good luck if we could see the smaller subvortices merging into the big girl.”

Sure enough, as they tore after the cone tornado, they all watched in fascination as the smaller vortex touched down and merged with the bigger one within a few highly intense and breathtaking seconds.

“That… was incredible,” Cas yelled, his eyes alight with awe.

“Please tell me you got that on camera,” Dean yelled over to Sam.

“Hell yeah I did,” Sam grinned. “We’re running on borrowed time, Dean. Thirteen minutes and counting.”

“I don’t understand,” Cas prompted, eyes flicking back to Dean hopefully. Just as Cas hoped, Dean looked over to him and smiled before explaining.

“Tornadoes, even big bads like this one, usually only clock in at an average of about 10 minutes on the ground before they dissipate out. Usually the outflow current from the rain of the thunderstorm either collides or wraps around the tornado, effectively cutting off the temperature changes that help it to form.”

The vortex of flying shrapnel was starting to increase. Cas watched in awe as he saw metal, rocks, shingles, boards, shattered glass, and even pieces of furniture begin to fly by. There was a constant scraping sound as more and more flying objects bounced off the car. He’d never seen so much flying debris in his life.

“Is the debris always like this?” Cas asked, propping his arms along the top of the bench seat and looking at Dean.

“Oh, it can be a lot worse. Sammy’s recorded full on war-zone level debris; from semi-trucks to the majority of a house and full on construction equipment. It depends where the thing touches down and how populated the area is. Luckily this area is more open land with a few buildings here and there. Most of the debris you’re seeing is gravel, hardware, trees, bricks, boards and wire. Might not be the craziest we’ve seen, but this shit can still cause massive damage and structural integrity to any buildings it comes into close contact with.”

Lightning continued to crackle across the sky, louds rolls of thunder still rocking the car as debris flew by and the tornado raged on; but Cas was far too distracted by Dean to be watching the storm. 

It was only another couple minutes later that Sam finally said, “She’s losing steam, and fast, too.”

“That outflow must be choking her off up ahead of us,” Dean said, swerving to the right as a billboard tore past. Sure enough, the rain seemed to pick up speed, pouring down even heavier as the funnel started to break apart; sending a new wave of dust and shrapnel careening through the air.

A minute later the vortex was gone, leaving dark and heavy remains of the broken clouds that had formed the funnel.

“Clocked in at sixteen minutes. You got a mileage?” Sam asked, turning the camera to Dean.

Dean slowed the car to a stop, pointing down to a reading in the dashboard. “5.2 miles. Holy hell, that beats the shit out of Ketch’s best chase last year. He only had 4.1 miles and eleven minutes. Oh sweet sweet revenge,” Dean grinned triumphantly.

“What is he on about?” Cas asked Sam.

“Our biggest competitor. Authur Ketch and his gang. They’ve been stealing all our storm coverage for the past few years. I didn’t see any sign of him or his crew during this chase, which means we’ve got him beat,” Sam explained while he switched the camera off. 

“Why does the stats of the storm matter?” Cas asked, directing the question at Dean.

“The longer the tornado goes, the better the pay we get for the footage. Most tornadoes average about 3.5 miles of distance on the ground. Which means this bad girl way beats out the average, which is just more proof of how powerful she was.”

“Sounds like the multivortex was a good luck charm then,” Cas said with a grin.

“Pretty sure there was more than one good luck charm tonight,” Dean replied, eyes darting to Cas’ lips.

Cas darted his tongue out, licking at his bottom lip and grinning at the way Dean’s breath caught in his throat.

“We parking up for a sec? I’d feel better doing a quick once over of the footage,” Sam said, his eyes focused on the camera as he fiddled with the settings.

“Got no place else to be. Still a great show outside with the lightning and thunder if we need the extra footage,” Dean pointed out.

Sam hummed vaguely, too busy pulling his laptop out and clicking buttons to really acknowledge what Dean said.

Rolling his eyes, Dean threw his door open. “You coming, Cas?”

“Coming for what?” Cas asked, even though he’d already opened the backdoor and was following Dean to the front of the car.

Brushing over the hood with his sleeve, Dean leaned up against Baby, staring out at the night sky as a roll of thunder echoed around them. “Best seat in the house for the after show.”

Another bolt of lightning ripped across the sky, the clap of thunder loud enough Cas felt it in his bones. “Is it safe to be out here now?”

“Yep. No chance of a repeat tornado. At least, none that I’ve ever heard of. Now it’s just the dust settling. This is the best time though, after the tornado has dissipated and you’re just watching the tail-end of the thunderstorm. The lightning always seems brighter and the thunder louder after a tornado has run its course. It’s a nice way to come down off of the high of the chase.”

Cas could feel his heart beating fast- the storm really had been an adrenaline rush he didn’t know he’d enjoy until he was in it- but instead of calming down, his heart was beating even faster as Dean’s arms brushed against his own. “Is it always like this?” Cas asked, motioning out to where the tornado had been just a few minutes before.

“Nah. Most storms we follow are just thunderstorms. Tornadoes aren’t as common as people seem to believe. Most of storm chasing is waiting around for the storms to happen, and chasing in hopes that a tornado forms. We’ve been lucky enough throughout the years to chase our fair share of tornadoes. It’s always more exhilarating when that’s the case.”

“You like being on the road that much? Don’t you have someone back home to get back to?” Cas hedged carefully.

Dean snorted. “‘S just me and Sammy. We grew up on the road. No way I’d have a career where it wasn’t Sam, Baby, and I on the open road,” Dean said, patting the hood of the car. “Besides, can’t see views like this from the suburbs.”

Another crack of lightning shot out across the sky; spider webs fanning out in sharp silver as the thunder clapped loudly. “The beauty of it all. Reminds me why we chose this life. Nature is a powerful and majestic force you just have to witness with your own eyes.”

Cas hummed quietly, but his eyes weren’t on the sky. He was too captivated by Dean’s beauty to be watching the lightning. And as Dean lept into a conversation about the types of lightning strikes, Cas felt the desire burning hot white down his spine. Dean was mid-sentence when Cas leaned over, bumping their noses together softly before he closed the distance between their mouths; kissing Dean soft and sweet and slow.

Dean froze for a second, everything in his mind going blank because there was no way this attractive guy was actually kissing him right now. Another loud bang of thunder echoed in the air, and Dean was startled back to the present. 

Just as Cas started to pull away, Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ neck and pulled him back in, kissing him back. Cas hummed low in his throat, tilting his head slightly and deepening the kiss. 

Dean gasped when Cas’ tongue darted out across his lower lip, and Cas took the invitation to slide his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Moving his hands up to tangle into the still damp locks of Cas’ hair, Dean rubbed his tongue over Cas’, causing them both to moan. They kissed and kissed; mouths slotting together in a perfect slide.

Just as Dean was sure his lungs were going to explode, there was a flash of bright light and the rumble of thunder startled them enough to break apart. Dean was left gasping for air, his hands still tangled in Cas’ hair; keeping Cas locked into place with his mouth hovering just over Dean’s.

“That was-” Cas started.

“Amazing,” Dean said, eyes darting back down to Cas’ mouth.

Cas grinned, ghosting his lips over Dean’s and his hands settling around Dean’s waist. “You know what they say… if two tornados are lucky, so are two kisses.”

“Yes,” Dean hissed, closing the scant distance and attaching his mouth to Cas’ again, licking his way into Cas’ mouth and groaning softly when Cas tongue teased over his. One more kiss turned into several more kisses, until they were leaning up against the hood of the car making out; biting kisses morphing into soft and sweet and back to teasing and hot.

Dean wasn’t sure how long they’d been kissing- Cas pressing him into the hood and slotting his thigh in between Dean’s legs- until the sound of the car door opening and slamming shut broke them apart.

Breathlessly, Dean pulled back from Cas’ mouth, looking over to Sam, who was rolling his eyes but there was a fond expression on his face. “Really? I edit footage for fifteen minutes and you’re basically in each other’s pants.”

“Bite me,” Dean shot back, flicking Sam off before looking back to Cas. “You know, if you’re my new good luck charm, I might need you around on future chases.”

“Well, you do own me a new pickup,” Cas teased, bumping his nose against Dean’s.

“Last I recall, I saved your life. I can’t be held accountable for the tornado totalling your car,” Dean replied, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth.

“Guess I’m stuck riding backseat on the next chase then,” Cas said, tilting his head so Dean’s mouth slotted perfectly with his own.

“Is that a yes?” Dean asked, pulling back from the kiss.

“Is that you offering?” Cas shot back easily.

Dean snorted, bucking his hips slightly up into Cas’ thigh. “Yes, it is. Join our storm chasing team, Cas.”

“Hell yes,” Cas said, leaning down to kiss Dean again. It was several minutes later, when Sam loudly proclaimed he was done filming the lightning, that they broke apart again breathlessly. 

“Smile for the camera,” Dean teased when Sam approached, nudging his nose against Cas’.

And if some of their make out session was caught on camera, well, Dean didn’t mind one bit. Especially when he got an angry text from Ketch a few weeks later proclaiming foul play on their vastly increasing viewership, who were all clambering to see more of Dean and Cas together. That was just the icing on the cake, Dean thought, as he walked by Cas and swooped down to kiss him for the thousandth time in the last few weeks.


End file.
